Thrill
by IAmFuckingCrazy
Summary: "It's thrilling and pretty damn hot." Jack and Kim decide to take some risks.


**Description: "It's thrilling and pretty damn hot." Jack and Kim decide to take some risks.**

Kim walked into a deserted classroom and closed the door quietly behind her. She surveyed the empty classroom and looked down at her watch, 3:00. She had been there at the exact time Jack told her. She waited a few moments anxiously for him until she finally gave up.

She sighed audibly and spun on her heels ready to leave the room. Right as she placed her hands on the doorknob the door opened itself.

"Are you trying to ditch me, Crawford?" smirked Jack as he stepped inside the room. His smirk still plastered on his face and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his lips over hers.

She slowly pulled away, "If I recall, you told me to be here at 3." she glanced up at the clock at the wall, "It's 3:15."

He smiled down at her, "How can I ever make it up to you?" his whispered his voice raspy.

"I don't know." she spoke teasingly. Jack licked his lips and whispered again, "Oh I can think of a few things."

He slammed his lips into hers and gently propped her against the desk. "Wait. Should we be doing this here?" she breathed.

Jack had taken Kim's virginity just months before but the fact that they we're in the school doing this scared the hell out of her. This was a place of learning, not a place to have sex.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it. It's thrilling and pretty damn hot." he spoke placing butterfly kisses on her neck.

"And the fact that someone can walk in on us any minute at, it only makes it more exciting." he mumbled as began to place kisses down her chest.

Kim bit her lip and looked at him. She had to admit she thought it was pretty hot too.

"If you want me to stop Kim, just say so." he said now standing up right. Kim blinked at him, "No, don't." she whined at the loss of his mouth.

Kim wrapped her arms back around his neck and snuck her tongue into his mouth.

Jack swiftly unbuttoned Kim's blouse to reveal a black lace bra. "My my, Crawford. Since when do you wear lace to school?" he smirked.

"Don't question it, just take it off." she said with a new found confidence. Jack happily did as he was told and unhooked the lace bra and caressed the bare mounds in his hands.

Jack moaned softly as he took her breast in his mouth and caressed the other one before switching his motion.

Jack moved his hands down to the waistband of her skirt and helped her step out of it only leaving her in her matching black lace panties.

His hard became extremely uncomfortable as he looked at his half naked girlfriend and he slowly licked his lips as he looked her up and down. He excitedly pulled at the waist of her underwear and tugged them off.

"Wait, Jack. Let me take care of you first." she whispered against his ear seductively. Jack then took off his shirt making him equally as bare as she was. She dropped to her knees her breast bouncing as she did so. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down so they dropped to his knees.

She smirked as she pulled down his boxers and wrapped her dainty hands around his length. She moved her hand slowly and then quickly before stopping all together.

Jack whined at the loss, she looked up at him and grinned. She wrapped her mouth around the tip and pumping the neglected part. She soon took him all in her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth.

Jack whimpered, "Oh my God Kim." he chanted. He soon released in her mouth and she bounced back up and mocked his smirk. "Well, If I guess that's it then I have Physics homework and..." she trailed off teasingly

Kim turned around only to be have her arm tugged and be aggressively flung against Jack's body.

"Oh no Kim. This isn't over yet." his eyes clouded with lust. Kim's face heated up and she slammed his lips against his again. The moved aggressively around the room their hands not once leaving each other's bodies. He finally unwrapped himself from her to place the condom on.

Jack pushed Kim up against the desk and she wrapped her legs up against his waist. Jack inserted his throbbing member inside of her and steadily thrust further and further in.

Kim moaned loudly as he sped up her pace. Her legs tightened around his waist. Kim's hands moved down and she flicked her fingers over her clit. She felt herself shake in ecstasy and the wave of pleasure soon spread over Jack.

Kim ruffled her messy blonde curls and smiled blushing at Jack. Jack unhooked himself from Kim and they both walked over to the messy piles of clothes they had scattered around the room.

They both swiftly got redressed and Jack walked over to Kim and pecked her on the lips. The quickly pulled away from each other when they heard the doorknob rattle open.

In front of them stood a suspicious Principle Bernley. "Kim. Jack. What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Um Kim left her books here this morning and we came back to get them. Isn't that right Kim?" he muttered turning to the flushed Clare whose eyes were glued to the ground.

"Uh yes." she said her voice almost a whisper. Bernley squinted at the both of them, "Well ok, if you say so. But don't get any ideas about being in an empty classroom together. You wouldn't believe what kids do in here sometimes, it's disgusting."

Kim's face turned from pale to red in a matter of seconds. Jack refrained from breaking out in laughter, "Oh, we wouldn't dream of it, sir." he smirked. Bernley stared at the two of them for a second before silently excusing himself from the room.

Jack let out a chuckle as soon he exited the room and he took Kim's hand in his. She smiled her face still not yet back to its original color, and they silently left the room enjoying each other's company.

**So guys, what did you think of my first real smut ever?! It probably sucks and is extremely awkward but can we use this is being my first time as an excuse. Reviews are always welcome and they make me happy so, review!**


End file.
